


Public Speaking

by MonsterHeart



Series: Sammy and Bendy [3]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: I like the idea of Bendy being a sweet heart, M/M, i was bored, thought it was cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterHeart/pseuds/MonsterHeart
Summary: Sammy is making a speech to the Lost ones
Relationships: Sammy Lawrence x Bendy
Series: Sammy and Bendy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760755
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Into the Depths





	Public Speaking

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short and sweet. Going to make a longer one that’s nsfw later but thought this alone was cute.

Sammy took on the job of leading the lost ones without hesitation. He saw it as a way to help people and of course spread the word of his good lord. Amusing as that may be given his lack of speech. 

Sammy stood in front of the bordered up mural. Words and handprints were written in ink a monument in a way to the people who lived here. His Lord behind him with a large grin as he watched the prophet talk to his people. Take their concerns and worries, promises, and fixes. 

Slowly the Demon's eyes wandered from the lost ones to his prophet and then slowly down till the Demon was quite obviously staring at the prophet's rear. Bendy snapped his eyes up to stare at Sammy’s face as he turned around and gestured towards Bendy. Saying something the Demon had completely tuned out do to minor embarrassment. 

He simply gave a warm smile that only partially seemed too large- giving a subtle uneasiness about him despite not meaning any harm. Sammy went back to talking and Bendy looked around the room at first trying not to give in to temptation. 

But Demon’s are creatures of temptation. Bendy moved closer to Sammy until he was practically over top of the smaller man. He leaned in, his head laying on top of Sammy’s and their bodies pressed closely together. Bendy closed his and let out a soft purr. 

Sammy stopped for a moment pausing his speech and looked up at the Demon leaning against him. He gave a slight smile although it went invisible under his mask. 


End file.
